A True Briton
by Victor-Fleurette
Summary: Remus is at home, reading and waiting for Tonks to return from work.


It was cold and snowy outside. The frost had emerged on the windowpane early last evening and as the temperature sank additionally seven degrees during the night, it was almost impossible to see through the thin, glassy countenance. Not that there had been anything special to see, expect from the flossy snow falling from the heavy, grey sky, covering up the surroundings and baffling all sounds.

Remus Lupin, who so often had stood by the window, trying to get a glimpse of the world outside, had seated himself in his favourite armchair by the bookshelf. He was scruffier looking than ever; still he did not seem tired. The usual thoughtful and almost depressed look was lifted from his face and replaced by a relaxed and care free expression. He was wearing a woollen sweater several sizes to big, with small, white letters on the chest saying "Rule Britannia, Britannia rule the waves!" with a set of smaller letters underneath stating "A true Briton". The sweater made Remus wince of embarrassment, but it was a Christmas gift from Tonks, so despite the silliness, he loved it and wore it continuously. Surprisingly the sleeves were to long for his slender arms, and reached him to his knuckles.

His hands were folded around an old, brown cup from which the yellow tea steamed and provided pleasant warmth to his face and palms. He had positioned his legs into the chair and tucked his cold toes into the baggy sweater. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet smell of the newly steeped tea. Suddenly he felt an ice cold nose rub against his neck and a shiver went through him as he realised that Tonks once more had succeeded in sneaking up on him.

"You are freezing cold, Tonks" Remus said, not for one moment wishing her to stop rubbing her tiny nose at his flossy neck.

"I've been stuck on watch since seven this morning, outside St Mungo in twenty degrees below the freezing point, at least", she sighed into his grey hair as she moved her head upwards to rest on top of his.

"Poor Tonks" Remus muttered, half sarcastic, half teasing.

"I do indeed deserve pity. Now, move over, I'm cold to the bone and I'm intending to warm myself pronto." Tonks gestured with her arms that Remus should make room for her in the green armchair. It was hardly big enough to contain Remus, so when she slipped into it as well she had to rest her legs on him, sitting halfway on his lap. She laughed a little, amused laughter when she noticed his sweater.

"Well, hullo Professor! Zounds, would you like a cup of tea? Two sugar lumps, or just one, pray?"

"I've already made tea", he answered simply, determined to overhear the mockery as well as the admiration in her voice.

"Tally ho, luv. Mind if I take a sip?" She grabbed the cup, still with Remus' hands holding it, and raised it to her small, pinkish lips. "Now, that's better", she said with a content smile.

She loosened Remus' grip on the cup and turned halfway around, stretching out her arm to place it on the small table to the right of the chair. The table was covered in books, one great pile with green, leather bound ones and three smaller laying helter-skelter at the remaining space on the tabletop.

"Have you been reading today?" She asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

"Yes, I had forgotten how much I love to read. I'vebeen quite busy lately with the Order not to mention my condition", he sighed.

"Let's not talk about that", Tonks said and shrugged. "I'm home again now and I'll stay home. We have all the time in the world and we can use it to anything we find suitable."

She rested her head upon his shoulder, closing her eyes and just breathing in the calming smell of her very own Remus. He embraced the cold body of his little nymph and thought that the lonely days only accompanied by books he'd read a million times before, all the waiting was surely worth it. As Tonks once again buried her nose in the nape of his neck, Remus closed his eyes and decided not to let her go until every one of her limbs was securely heated.

The snow continued to fall as the evening came and the nymph defrosted.


End file.
